


This House

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Constructed Reality, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Constructed reality. Suspend your disbelief at the door. Umm...remember myBecause the Nightvid? This is Lex's take on the scenario.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 1





	This House

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2007.
> 
> Original notes: As promised, your angst-o-rama. :) Huge thanks to my wonderful betas, bop_radar and chimosa.

  
Cover by Digitalwave

**Song:** This House  
 **Artist:** Alison Moyet  
 **Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
 **Summary:** Constructed reality. Suspend your disbelief at the door. Umm...remember my [Because the Night](http://talitha78.livejournal.com/80013.html) vid? This is Lex's take on the scenario.

[This House, 25MB DivX file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/vqtvuzoorr.avi) (click through for download link)

[This House **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7NnJ5M_DBM)   


Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/129592.html).


End file.
